


Come As You Are

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bravenlarke Secret Santa, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t like it’s Bellamy's dream job.</p>
<p>(Although, he is pretty sure that answering “sex shop employee” when asked, “what is your dream job?” gets an immediate side-eye, no matter what.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alives/gifts).



> This is for [Ali](http://ali-iv.tumblr.com) in the Bravenlarke Secret Santa gift exchange. Ali requested, "smutty goodness is always sought out (bellamy with an oral fixation)" AND I AM A PEOPLE PLEASER. ;) Hope you enjoy!

It isn’t like it’s his dream job.

(Although, he is pretty sure that answering “sex shop employee” when asked, “what is your dream job?” gets an immediate side-eye, no matter what.)

But anyway, the owner is willing to work around his college schedule, and it isn’t like it’s one of those skeezy, dimly-lit sex shops that people always imagine when they hear the words. Instead, the place is clean, welcoming, and with a clear focus on sex-positive education. 

And let’s face it, Bellamy _is_ good at his job.

It’s kind of _fun_ , actually - explaining the different options to his customers, who often have a vaguely mortified expression on their faces when he engages them in a non-judgemental discussion of their own kink preferences. Oh yeah, that’s the best. And it’s hard to miss the groups of women -- sometimes drunk college girls, sometimes bachelorette parties, sometimes groups of smirking middle-aged women -- that seem to flock to the store more frequently when he is working. He may not be a conceited asshole, but he knows what he has, and what he has is the ability to smile and wink and drive his sales totals for the night up to record levels.

(The fact that it drives Clarke fucking crazy doesn’t hurt, either.)

And then there’s Clarke.

Bellamy eyes the whiteboard that Clarke put up one day in the stockroom in the back. It proclaims this week’s newest challenge, “Most Butt Plugs Sold,” in Clarke’s neat cursive along the top. It’s with not a small amount of satisfaction that he notes that his own tally is two ticks higher than Clarke’s is. _It’s about fucking time that he beat her at something._

Yeah, there’s Clarke. Infuriating, competitive, maddening, _completely fucking gorgeous_.

It isn’t like it’s his dream job, but it definitely has its good points.

*

Exhibit #2: Raven Reyes.

He doesn’t keep a journal of all of the people who come into the shop, but Raven Reyes is, by far, his favorite customer. Right from the first day that she stalked into the shop, cane in hand, and took one look at the shop’s small display of sex furniture before turning to him with a distinctly unimpressed look. “This stuff is all shit,” she proclaimed.

Bellamy was momentarily taken aback. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“I like to be on top,” she answered, directly. “But I’m partially paralyzed, and it would be easier if I had something to support my lower body and get some leverage.” She gestured at the small display of positioning wedges and pillows. “These things don’t do shit.”

She left that day with a ramp-shaped pillow, and came back a week later with it cut into two pieces, and possibly _welded_ back together in a different configuration, with some added handholds. Same with the harness she bought a few weeks after that, and brought back in a new “improved” form. When she purchased a dildo one afternoon, Bellamy could only grin cheekily at her.

“Are you going to build a radio out of it, MacGyver?”

She frowned. “You work at a sex shop. I can only hope that you know what to do with a dildo.”

Bellamy blinked at her. He opened his mouth, and then thought better of it and closed it again.

“A girl has needs,” she said. And then she winked.

(Clarke had come out of the backroom as soon as the door closed behind Raven. “Really smooth,” she said, and he was annoyed to discover that he wasn’t even annoyed at all.)

*

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Raven snarks one day, twirling the glass candy cane between her fingers.

“We’ve been selling a lot of them,” Clarke says, snagging the glass dildo from Raven’s hand and placing it back on the rack by the cash register. “They’re a popular stocking stuffer.”

“Not to mention the role play potential,” Bellamy calls out from the other side of the shop. “Naughty elves and Mrs. Claus and all that.”

He can see Clarke’s nose wrinkle in disgust from the other side of the room, and _mission accomplished_.

“What’s up, Raven?” he says, as he approaches Clarke and Raven at the desk. Raven has moved on to examining the gingerbread and candy cane flavored lube, while Clarke tries not to be completely obvious about examining Raven. He almost laughs out loud, and has to pretend to be really interested in straightening a display of butt plugs to cover his amusement. 

“Not much,” Raven says. “I’m not really here for anything. Just wanted to see if you had anything new.” She pauses, bites her lip. “I was hoping you or Clarke were working. Looks like I got the complete package.”

Raven stays for a few more minutes, laughing over the red and white fur-trimmed handcuffs and smiling too widely at Clarke’s jokes. Clarke even seems to be nicer to _him_ when Raven is around. He doesn’t know if she’s just trying to be on her best behaviour, or if she’s less focused on bickering with him, but it’s just _weird_. And he knows that he’s acting differently, too. He’s still teasing her -- like he could even stop -- but everything he says is tinged with a smile. Almost flirty.

He waits until the door closes behind Raven before bumping Clarke with his shoulder. “You _like_ her,” he teases.

“Shut up,” she says, but her cheeks are flushed and she’s still smiling widely at him, and Bellamy finds himself grinning back at her in return.

*

He’s in the middle of an argument with Clarke about BDSM in the porn industry when Raven walks into the shop, and her eyes immediately widen.

(Probably because he’s brandishing a large curved stainless steel dildo at Clarke, waving it around like he’s in a fight scene in the middle of some low-budget pirate movie, as he tries to emphasize his point. He knows he looks ridiculous. That’s obviously not the point, either.)

“Hey Raven,” Clarke calls out, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Can I help you find something?”

Raven just waves as she heads towards a large display of toys on one side of the store. “I know my way around. You two keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

And so they do. Honestly, they would normally tone down their arguing in the presence of a customer, but Raven is practically family at this point. Or as close to family as you get in this sort of establishment.

Bellamy thinks for a moment. Probably not the best figure of speech, actually.

Clarke is completely up in his face, her expression cocky and self-assured as she argues some detail, when Raven finally makes her way up to the desk. She raises one eyebrow at Clarke. “I like a girl who can can hold her own,” she says, smug.

Immediately, Clarke backs off, and her pale skin flushes a pretty pink. For the first time ever that Bellamy has seen, she seems to be at a loss for words.

Luckily (or unluckily, as the case may be), Raven still has plenty to say.

“This may be a weird request, but you two both work at a sex shop, so…” She trails off, gesturing towards the vibrator that she placed on the counter -- one of their more popular models. “I like to play around with these things. See if I can make them stronger, deeper vibrations, better battery life, that sort of thing. Would you two mind testing one out for me, some time? I mean, I obviously try them out myself, but it would be interesting to hear how they work for other people. Especially for people that have a lot of experience with this sort of thing.”

Raven is eyeing them cooly, a _shrug_ almost evident in her body language, although she remains perfectly still. Like she propositions acquaintances in sex shops every day.

(Maybe she does. Bellamy has no idea what she does in her free time.)

And so it surprises even him when the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “Clarke and I aren’t…. you know…” He pauses, trying to arrive at the right connotation. “Together,” he finally settles on. 

Raven looks nonplussed. “I didn’t say you were. Although,” she says, and her eyes sweep back and forth between them, “I can’t see why you’re not.”

Clarke sputters a little and Bellamy knows that his own face is probably doing that thing. That thing where his mouth is open and his eyes are wide, and he needs to get control over it all immediately. 

“Anyway,” Raven continues, “it’d still be cool if you wanted to try out one of my toys one day. Together, separately. Whatever.” She winks, her smile wide.

Clarke is the first one to regain her ability to speak coherently. “Bring me something good, and I’ll think about it,” she says, raising her eyebrows challengingly. And Bellamy would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most goddamned attractive thing he’s ever seen.

And obviously Raven is thinking the same thing, because her smile is wide and delighted, and her eyes are dark. Bellamy doesn’t like to think that he’s become an expert at recognizing _turned on_ after almost a year of working here, but… there it is. 

“Challenge accepted,” she murmurs.

*

Clarke is hanging a sprig of novelty dick-shaped mistletoe (“Where did you even get that?” Bellamy asked. “You can buy anything on Etsy,” Clarke answered with a shrug.) when she finally asks the question that has been weighing on Bellamy for the last few days.

 

“What did you think about Raven’s offer?” she asks, not looking at him as she speaks.

“What did _you_ think about Raven’s offer?” he fires back. Because he really has no idea how to answer the question at all.

Clarke shrugs. “I really like Raven. I mean, there’s nothing to _not like_ about Raven. She’s smart and funny and pretty much the most attractive person I’ve seen in real life. No offense,” she adds, after a pause.

“None taken,” he says. Because _duh_.

“But what I’ve really been thinking about,” Clarke continues, “is what she said about you and me. I mean, I like her, but also, why _haven’t_ we been sleeping together?”

The question surprises him. Actually, both the question and also Clarke’s bluntness about the entire situation.

“I like Raven, but I also like you.” he says, finally. 

“Awesome,” she answers. “I think that’s the answer that Raven was hoping for.”

*

(It is the answer that Raven was hoping for. The next time she comes into the store, they corner her near the desk and awkwardly tell her that they talked about it and hoped that they could try some things out…. together.

“Good,” she says, smug. “Because I have a literal bag of dicks with me that I brought to try to convince Clarke, but I was hoping they wouldn’t be necessary.”

She pauses, looks between them. “Not immediately, at least,” she adds.) 

*

It should be much more surreal than it is. They’re in Bellamy’s bed -- because both Raven and Clarke have roommates, and Bellamy can be reasonably certain that he won’t see Octavia until noon the next day _at the absolute earliest_ \-- and Raven is straddling Clarke’s hips as she licks her way into her mouth. They’ve all shed a certain amount of clothing -- randomly, really. Raven’s shirt is somewhere near the front door, and her hands are buried in Clarke’s tangled mane of blonde waves. Clarke’s hands have slipped down to grasp Raven’s narrow hips, and something that Clarke does with her tongue makes Raven’s hips roll against hers, drawing a desperate moan from Clarke’s lips. 

They’re really fucking hot, and Bellamy is pretty sure that he could actually get off just from watching them, but he’s beginning to feel like a creeper -- like the stereotypical guy that makes his skin crawl -- the longer that he sits here and stares at them. 

As if she can read his thoughts, Raven pulls her mouth away from Clarke’s. “Get the fuck over here, Bell,” she says, her voice already strained and breathless. 

And it’s a good suggestion -- the best, really -- but Bellamy still really has no idea what _here_ really means, in this scenario. He moves closer, and brings one hand down to Raven’s side, letting his fingers brush the shallow curve of her waist. He almost jumps when Raven suddenly sits up, using her hands to push off of Clarke’s shoulders.

“I’m guessing you’ve never done this before,” Raven says, as she turns to face him. 

And actually, that… isn’t even the truth. “I have. Once. But it wasn’t,” he pauses, trying to figure out exactly what it _wasn’t_ “It wasn’t like this,” he finally settles on. 

And that is really the truth. Because Clarke and Raven are obviously so into each other, and yet for some reason they both want _him_ here, as well. It doesn’t make any sense to him, but he isn’t about to look an obvious gift horse in the mouth. 

“And you?” Raven asks, looking down at Clarke beneath her.

“I’ve had sex with boys, and with girls, but never… concurrently.” She’s blushing as she grins up at Raven. “I’m going to guess that you have experience?” 

“Nope,” Raven says, popping the ‘p’. “But I’ve played this out in my head enough to feel like I have.”

That draws a sharp bark of laughter from Bellamy, and Raven reaches out to grasp his hand. 

“Now, I’m going to need you to touch me,” she says, and he really doesn’t need a second invitation.

Raven’s kisses are exactly as he expected; hard and deep and enthusiastic. Her hands tangle in his hair and their teeth clack together, and Bellamy almost pulls away just enough to apologize, but Bellamy feels Raven’s hips move against his thigh, grinding down into Clarke still beneath her. 

It’s fucking amazing.

Bellamy brings one hand up to cup Raven’s breast over her bra, she she gasps softly into his mouth when he pinches her nipple gently through the fabric. 

He can’t remember being turned on like this, with Raven’s hands in his hair and her hips grinding against Clarke. She groans, and moves faster, her tongue sliding easily into his mouth as she presses her upper body against his chest. When he finally has to pull back slightly, resting his forehead against Raven’s, he can see Clarke. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she grasps Raven’s hips, encouragingly.

He’s pretty sure that Clarke and Raven could get off like that -- fuck, he’s pretty sure that _he_ could get off like this -- and so he’s almost disappointed when Raven suddenly stops moving. Clarke’s eyes flutter open, dark and dazed. 

“I want to watch you two,” Raven says, breathless. “All these months, I’ve been coming into the shop and wondering what the two of you look like when you fuck each other.”

And of course Bellamy has thought about it. It’s impossible to spend so many hours a week around a bunch of sex toys, and not wonder how his ridiculously attractive co-worker would look tied up on his bed with the deep royal purple rope that they sell in the bondage section. Or see her eying a new line of vibrators with interest, and wonder how she would fuck herself with them. It’s really almost expected, and Bellamy can’t even feel bad about it. 

But now? With Clarke pinned underneath Raven, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed, and he can tell that she’s almost squirming with the need to grind herself up and against Raven’s pelvis, now that Raven has stopped moving. 

Yeah, this is just a completely different _level_.

And the _look_ that she’s giving him -- expectant and completely _wrecked_. That doesn’t help, either. 

He’s gentle, at least, as he scoops up Raven from on top of Clarke, and deposits her carefully to the side. Clarke is still wearing her shirt, but her jeans are long gone, and the darkened wet area on her blue panties threatens to completely undo him. A moment later, he’s pressing her down into the mattress, kissing her like he’s been waiting months to do it.

And really, he has.

He only pulls away from her lips long enough to strip her t-shirt over her head, and then her bra quickly follows. A low whistle of approval catches his attention, and he turns to see Raven grinning at them.

“I knew you’d make good decisions,” she says, smug.

“I mean, I am here.”

Clarke is almost glaring at them, impatient. “You two are insufferable,” she says, her voice low and breathy.

“Yeah,” he agrees, before bringing his head back down to the side of her neck.

By the time he’s settled between Clarke’s legs, Raven has removed her leg brace and her own jeans, and has positioned herself next to Clarke’s torso. Clarke’s breath catches when Raven circles Clarke’s nipple with one finger, causing goosebumps to break out on Clarke’s skin. He slips his fingers under the band of her panties on each of her hips, and then pauses.

“Get on with it,” Clarke gasps out, and that’s all the encouragement he needs to pull her underwear down over her legs and off.

Next to them, Raven is almost as eager as Clarke. “Fuck, I want to watch you go down on her.”

And he’s never one to disappoint.

Clarke’s hips nearly buck off of the bed at the first swipe of his tongue through her wet folds. She’s eager and responsive, especially when he presses two fingers inside her, sliding easily through her wetness. He loves this. Loves everything about eating out girls. The noises they make, the taste, the way that they move their hips searchingly, and then suddenly lock in place when you find just the right spot and the right pressure and the right motion. It’s all the fucking best. But it’s somehow even better with Raven at his side, humming appreciatively as she watches; her hands still teasing Clarke’s breasts one moment, only to dip down to stroke her stomach near her belly button in the next. He likes having a partner in this. Someone with the same goal.

It’s obviously working for Clarke, as well, because all too soon she lets out a _whimper _, a desperate wrecked sound that goes straight to his dick. And Raven mutters a quiet “fuck,” in response, and he can tell even from his rather limited vantage point that Clarke is having the same effect on her.__

__“Fuck, I want to-” Clarke gasps out, her voice a desperate whine._ _

__He latches his lips around Clarke’s clit and sucks hard, just as he crooks his fingers inside her. And when she comes, she practically keens as she grasps Raven’s thigh with one hand and pulls his hair with the other._ _

__“Well, that lived up to some high expectations,” Raven says, once Clarke has finally collapsed against the sheets, her face turned to press against Raven’s thigh. And Bellamy realizes for the first time that Raven’s hand is beneath the damp cotton of her underwear, making slow circles._ _

__Seriously, these two are trying to kill him._ _

__“Like you wouldn’t be doing the same thing, if your hands weren’t already occupied,” Raven says, smirking, once she catches his heated gaze. “Although I’d be happy to let either of you tag in.”_ _

__Clarke still has her face buried into Raven’s leg, as she recovers from her orgasm, but this seems to spur her into action. She reaches out to grasp Raven’s occupied hand, catching Raven’s attention._ _

__But once she has Raven’s attention, it’s like she isn’t quite sure what to _do_ with it. It’s like the opinionated, self-assured Clarke that Bellamy works with at the shop is just _gone_. “I want to..” She pauses, thinks for a moment, her fingers drumming lightly on Raven’s thigh as she speaks. “I want to eat you out…” She says the rest in one breath, as if she can’t get it out fast enough. “While Bellamy fucks me.”_ _

__A wide grin spreads across Raven’s face. “Oh, fuck yeah,” she breaths out. “I’m going to guess that you don’t have any complaints about that?” She looks down at Bellamy, where he’s still resting between Clarke’s legs._ _

__And no, he really doesn’t have any complains about _that_. _ _

__Bellamy reaches out, over top of Clarke’s spread legs, to pull a condom out of the top drawer of his bedside table, just as Clarke is starting to roll away from Raven. But Bellamy puts one hand on her hip to still her movement and she looks at him in confusion._ _

__“Raven likes to be on top,” he starts to explain, and he feels like a fucking genius when both girls widen their eyes at him simultaneously. Raven lets out a small groan of appreciation, even._ _

__“Is it--” Clarke starts. “Can you--?” She tries again._ _

__Luckily Raven meets her halfway. “If you help support my hips, I should be able to hold on to the headboard and make it work.”_ _

__Bellamy reaches out and puts his hands on Raven’s waist to help her get into position, on her knees facing the headboard, when suddenly… “Wait,” he says, hands still resting on Raven’s waist. “If you turn around, can you hold on to me for support?”_ _

__Raven peers over her shoulder at him, grinning. “One way to find out, at least.”_ _

__Once she gets into this new position, Raven is positioned over top of Clarke, bending forward slightly at the waist so she can put her hands on Bellamy’s shoulders, where he is still kneeling in between Clarke’s legs._ _

__“Are you okay there, Clarke?” Bellamy asks, but the only response he gets is a shuddering gasp from Raven as Clarke, he can only assume, gets her first taste of her. For a few seconds, all he can do is watch as Raven quickly begins to pant into his ear and her weight falls more solidly onto his shoulders._ _

__Suddenly, he feels a gentle nudging against his thigh, and realizes that Clarke is actually _kicking him_. But really, he can take a hint. He grabs the condom and tears it open, quickly rolling it on._ _

__Careful not to unseat Raven from her position, he puts both hands under Clarke’s ass -- not able to resist the urge to give a gentle squeeze, and Clarke squeaks once from underneath Raven -- and lifts her hips until she’s level with his own. Clarke is obviously on board with his _suggestion_ , and she wraps her legs around his hips in encouragement. _ _

__(As if he needs any.)_ _

__Bellamy allows his cock to rub through Clarke’s folds, and she moans softly against Raven when the underside grinds against her swollen clit. Finally, his self control entirely gone, he pushes inside her. She’s so wet and responsive, and her muscles clamp down on his cock eagerly._ _

__“Jesus Christ, Clarke,” he groans._ _

__He tries to set up a controlled rhythm, but it’s fucking difficult, with Raven’s arms wrapped around his neck and her breath hot and panting in his ear, and the delicious little whimpers that Clarke makes into Raven’s skin, in time with his thrusts. It’s all he can do not to tighten his grip on Clarke’s hips and really lose control._ _

__Especially when Raven drops her forehead to his shoulder, allowing him to support her upper body as she grinds her hips back and forth against Clarke’s mouth. “Shit, Bell. Oh my god,” she murmurs, her voice hoarse and breathy. Desperate. From this position, he can’t really see what Clarke is doing to her, but his mind fills in the blanks eagerly. And then Raven’s fingers tighten in the hair at the nape of his neck, and her entire body tenses against him. And he can tell that Clarke knows just how close Raven is, as well, because her cunt suddenly squeezes around him, and he has to bite down on his own lip to keep from coming right then._ _

__Finally, after an endless moment where she doesn’t move or breath, Raven suddenly _snaps_ , letting out a hoarse cry against Bellamy’s shoulder. Her hips jerk against Clarke’s mouth, and she sags against Bellamy’s body. He can tell that Clarke is still working her gently with her tongue, because little aftershocks keep wracking her. Little gasps against his skin. _ _

__Bellamy isn’t sure when it happened, but he suddenly realizes that his hips are now moving frantically, fast and desperate, as he pumps into Clarke. She is still clenched around his cock, her hips making frenetic little thrusts against his pelvis. Her feet are digging into the small of his back as she tries to push herself closer, grind herself against him. Suddenly he realizes exactly what she needs._ _

__The effect is almost immediate. He circles her clit with his thumb, one, two, three times, and Clarke is bucking against him as her orgasm hits. She pushes against him as she comes, and so Bellamy can’t help himself from pounding into her, hard, as he chases his own release. It only takes a few thrusts like that, and his harsh grunt joins Clarke’s cries, as he spills himself inside her._ _

__Bellamy thinks he might have blacked out for a moment._ _

__(No, he’s completely sure that he blacked out for a moment, and he would be embarrassed except for the fact that it was one of the best orgasms he’s had in his entire life, and he thinks that Clarke and Raven would probably be pretty damn smug to hear that.)_ _

__Anyway, what he’s not expecting is Raven to tumble down on top of him when he unthinkingly flops over on to his side. He’s still inside Clarke -- still holding on to her hips with one hand -- and so she comes along for the ride, as well, until they’re all tangled up, laughing (Clarke) and cursing (Raven)._ _

__Once they finally manage to sort themselves out, Clarke basically just snuggling into Raven’s side and holding on as he moves her so they’re not laying directly on top of him, he deals with the condom and then curls himself around Clarke’s back._ _

__“That worked,” Raven remarks, thoughtful._ _

__“Who would have thought?” he answers._ _

__*_ _

__Raven comes into the shop more often, now._ _

__(Clarke is still fucking insufferable, but he endures it with a fond smile and a disbelieving shake of his head.)_ _

__It isn’t like it’s his dream job, but it definitely has its good points._ _

__*_ _

__There is also a new tally. Not on the whiteboard in the breakroom, but on a discrete sheet of notebook paper that Clarke keeps locked in her own cash float, under the one dollar bills._ _

__It has no title on it, but Clarke is currently winning._ _


End file.
